Guarda silencio (YoonMin- TaeKook)
by seleneok
Summary: Guarda silencio, sólo un poco más. No es de Big bang, es de BTS pero aquí no aparece la sub categoría


Caminaba bajo las sombras, en la oscuridad de la noche, el dolor en su cuerpo era tanto que apenas podía soportarlo, él había decidido que otra vez las cosas fueran así, no importaba cuan magullado dejaran su cuerpo si al final del acto tirarían unos billetes a sus pies. Él pensaba que esa era la manera de sobrevivir, pues no conocía otra.

Debía verse miserable para cualquiera, un paria de la sociedad que lo único que había logrado en su vida era mantener relaciones sexuales con tres personas a la vez, ni siquiera podía considerarse una persona inteligente, él dejaba que hicieran cuanto quisieran con su cuerpo, no podía evitarlo siempre iban a ser más fuertes, siempre iba a ser un débil idiota que no podía hacer más que esto.

Sentía como su cuerpo estaba pegajoso al rozar con las prendas que apenas había llegado a ponerse. Era asqueroso, estaba completamente asqueado.

Caminó intentando ignorar otra vez ese nudo que se acomodaba en su garganta, después de cada ataque se volvía así, se volvía ese ser inestable del que el mundo entero se burlaba, se volvía aún más débil, un simple crío del cual todos podían aprovecharse.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de metal ancha que tanto conocía dejó que sus nudillos golpearan de manera suave. Pensó que estaba a punto de desmayarse, dolía demasiado, no podría aguantar más tiempo de pie.

— Abre... por favor— susurró arrastrando su cuerpo hasta el frío suelo, el cemento estaba frío y sucio, pero no más que él mismo. Se sentía tan inestable de pronto que pensó que lo mejor sería volverse a su casa y no esperar a ser atendido, pero no tenía la fuerza ni la voluntad, necesitaba de esos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, de las caricias que lo reconforten, lo necesitaba como al aire.

El sonido de las llaves le alertó que alguien estaba tras la puerta y sonrió apenas.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Jimin!— Lo escuchó gritar y sintió esos acogedores brazos a su alrededor, otra vez, como cada día donde terminaba de este modo— ¿Qué te han hecho? Joder... estás temblando.

TaeHyung le levantó con dificultad mientras su mente no paraba de pensar en las personas que habían hecho esto otra vez, las personas que dejaban a su querido Jimin de este modo. Estaba tan exhausto, estaba al borde cada vez que él llegaba así a su casa, sentía que día a día su corazón se rompía un poco más. Millones de veces le había interrogado acerca de sus golpes, pero esta vez ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie, Jimin le había dicho que eran chicos de su vecindario, que eran problemas tontos, nimiadades, pero Taehyung no iba a tragarse ese cuento, ya no más.

Llevó su cuerpo como pudo hasta el baño de su pequeño apartamento y lo metió en la ducha sobre un pequeño banco plástico. Iba a lavar primero su rostro ya que tenía pequeñas manchas de tierra y algunas lastimaduras que si no eran tratadas adecuadamente terminarían infectándose.

— No cierres los ojos Jimin, por favor — Su voz pendía de un hilo, nunca estaría preparado para algo así, aunque no fuera la primera vez que pasaba, aunque ya había tratado sus heridas antes.— Dime... ¿q-qué tan lejos llegaron?

Jimin pensó que si le decía la verdad a Taehyung nada terminaría bien, él no podía ser sincero, no podía decirle que no había vez donde no llegaran lo suficientemente lejos con él, que ya no existía cosa que no le hubieran hecho antes.

— A-yúdame— susurró Jimin y Taehyung solo asintió sabiendo que no podría indagar más porque de todos modos Jimin no se lo diría.

TaeHyung lavó el rostro del mayor suavemente, intentando no frotar en la piel raspada, cuidando cada centímetro de piel que tocaba. Peinó las hebras negras que caían sobre sus ojos hacia atrás y notó que en su cabeza cerca de la frente tenía un poco de sangre, por lo que con cuidado masajeó esa parte escuchando los quejidos bajos de su amigo.

— Lo siento— susurró el menor mientras Jimin solo se mantenía estático intentando no desvanecerse del dolor que le provocaban las múltiples heridas.

El menor estaba aguantando sus lágrimas, no quería llorar por algo que no podía evitar, porque el pelinegro no se lo permitía. No quería que Jimin se alejara de él por ser un débil, un llorón, pero le dolía tanto verlo de ese modo, verlo tan vulnerable, con sus labios rotos en una mueca triste, él no quería eso.

Su amigo ocultaba todo de él, pero aún así decía que era en el único en quien confiaba, Taehyung no estaba seguro de a qué se refería con confiar si no era capaz de decirle nada respecto a quienes le dejaban de ese modo. ¿Qué tipo de confianza es esta? Se preguntó el menor muchas veces, sin embargo sabía que eso no tendría jamás una respuesta.

Luego de ayudarlo a limpiarse y desinfectarse el rostro, Jimin le echó del baño porque su cuerpo quería lavarlo él mismo, aquello Taehyung lo respetó aunque supiera que esta vez habían llegado demasiado lejos y por eso lo había echado, para que no viera otras heridas.

Se sentó en el colchón que hacía de cama en el medio de la sala y escuchó como el agua corría por la ducha y cómo los quejidos de Jimin se colaban por debajo del sonido del agua.

La palabra impotente lo representaba perfectamente, así se sentía "impotente". No había alguien a quien golpear porque no sabía quién era el o los culpables, porque no había forma de averiguarlo y porque Jimin le impediría hacer cualquier cosa para evitar que esta situación se repitiera.

Tomó su teléfono y notó que no faltaba demasiado para la media noche. Justo cuando pensaba buscar algo de comida la puerta de madera que daba paso al pequeño baño se abrió crujiendo por lo desgastada que estaba y la imagen del pelinegro que antes había dejado allí se plantó ante él tan frágil que sintió como otra parte de su alma volvía a rasgarse, otra estría aparecía en su corazón.

— Lo lamento... Tae— susurró apretando con sus dientes su grueso labio inferior, moliéndolo aún estando roto.

El menor se acercó lentamente y lo envolvió en sus brazos pensando que a pesar de que Jimin era el mayor, su contextura era más pequeña y encajaba perfecta en su abrazo, como si ese fuera el lugar donde perteneciera.

— Shh...— TaeHyung le acarició el cabello con suavidad mientras Jimin permanecía inmóvil dejándose hacer.

En silencio, sin preguntas ni interrogatorios bebieron un caldo que el menor había preparado para que a Jimin pudiera asentarle bien el analgésico ya que el dolor corporal para el mismo era insoportable incluso más que cualquier dolor emocional que pudiese haber tenido.

Ambos terminaron acostándose juntos en el colchón de dos plazas que estaba en el suelo, se cubrieron con una sábana y se abrazaron para darse calor.

—¿Te gusta?—preguntó cruzando sus brazos y observando hacia sus pies.

Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta por parte de quien había sido interrogado solo bastó con un movimiento de manos para que dos personas se encargaran de hacerlo responder.

— Repito— volvió a susurrar descruzando sus brazos y acercándose hasta el rostro del joven tembloroso a sus pies, quien traía su uniforme mal puesto y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar— ¿Te gusta? ¡Contesta!— gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

Jeon Jungkook era conocido por tener mucha paciencia, pero últimamente esta se estaba acabando y de aquello sólo tenía la culpa una persona, aunque lamentablemente era imposible desquitarse con la persona en cuestión.

— N-no... no me gusta— ahogó su llanto mientras sus cabellos eran jalados dejando su rostro expuesto, Jungkook estaba al borde y ese tipo a sus pies estaba simplemente empujando con ansias.

— No te gusta besar mis pies... entonces deberé dejar a los chicos enseñarte cuál es tu lugar aquí—El castaño soltó las hebras del joven en el suelo con rabia y se marchó dejando que otros dos chicos hicieran lo que quisieran con él.

Salió afuera del depósito escuchando de fondo los gritos inconfundibles de una persona que estaba sufriendo, pero no le importó.

Quitó de su chaqueta escolar una cajetilla de cigarros y se llevó uno a la boca.

— Grita... de todos modos nadie oirá porque nadie nunca lo hace...— susurró y encendió su cigarro dándole una profunda calada para luego soltarla con lentitud.

El móvil en su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar y no tardó demasiado en atender cuando observó el nombre en la pantalla.

— Jungkook, ¿dónde dejaste las llaves de la motocicleta? — Fue lo primero que el castaño escuchó al atender.

Comenzó a alejarse del depósito cada vez más para que los gritos y pedidos de ayuda no sean escuchados por la persona tras el móvil y suspiró antes de contestar "sobre la mesa".

— Creí haberte pedido que no la utilizaras sin antes consultarme, sabes que no me gusta que me desobedezcas.

— Lo sé— respondió dándose la vuelta al notar que dos chicos salían del depósito, donde antes se encontraba, acomodando sus pantalones.

— No quiero que vuelvas a juntarte con esos amigos tuyos buenos para nada que te llevan por mal camino, Dios no va a querer a un crío como tú en el cielo. ¿Deberé volver a castigarte? ¿Quieres que te castigue? ¿Eh?

Los chicos se marcharon y Jungkook se sentó en el suelo mientras quitaba el cigarro de su boca y levantaba la camisa de su uniforme para dejar la piel expuesta. No había nadie alrededor, después de corroborarlo apagó el cigarro sobre su piel sin siquiera soltar un quejido.

— No padre, no quiero que me castigues.


End file.
